It's All Coming Back To Me
by CoralineDaughtry
Summary: Buffy is 'Slayer' an Active at the Dollhouse and William is a client looking to create the love of his life for a week. Slayer is re-imprinted with her bodys owner, Buffy for this engagement. When the week is over Slayer just won't forget William.
1. Slayer

**Alternate Universe**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Dollhouse crossover...sort of. ALL HUMAN no demons or slayers.

**AN**: I thought that 'Slayer' would be an appropriate name for Buffy when she is a 'Doll' / 'Active'. You might get a tad confused if you don't watch Dollhouse. I apologise ahead of time for my spelling and punctuation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dollhouse, all property belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century fox, and Mutant Enemy.

* * *

Chapter One: Slayer

_"Hello, Slayer."_

Slayer slowly looks around the familiar room in a daze. When her eyes finally land on the man to her right, who is also familiar to her, she smiles brightly. "Did I fall asleep?" She asks tranquilly.

"For a little while." Topher replies with a kind smile of his own.

Slayer looks away for a moment to take in the new information. "Shall I go now?" She questions after looking back up at him.

Topher nods. "If you'd like."

With one last look and smile at Topher, Slayer gets up out of the chair and walks over to the door where another familiar man is waiting.

"Hello, Slayer. How did your treatment go?" Giles greets as he opens the door for his Active.

Slayer walks though the door and out onto the balcony. "Very well, thank you. I fell asleep though." She explains to him as they walk together, her beaming features faltering.

"That's quite alright." Giles assures her. "Everyone does."

"Oh." Slayer nods in understanding.

Dr. Saunders approaches the Handler and Active once they reach the bottom on the stares. After addressing them both she turns to Slayer. "It's time for you check up now."

"Yes." Slayer agrees. "I'd like to be my best."

* * *

Rays of sunlight shine through the glass walls of the high-rise building and onto her picture. William can very nearly imagine her in front of him now; long blond hair cascading down her back and accenting her short but slim body while at the same time framing her narrow face where her hazel eyes shine as bright as her smile.

Adelle's lips pull up into a tight smile as she watches William look at one particular file longer then he has all the others. "Have you found a suitable Active, Mr. James?"

"Hum?" William looks up from the young woman's picture to Adelle DeWitt who is sitting across from him. "Oh, uh..." He looks back down at the picture of the woman and knows the answer to Adelle's question as he once again becomes entranced. He breathes deeply then shakes his head to clear his mind. "Yes, I have." He replays while handing Adelle the folder of the _'Active'_ he has chosen.

"Ah, yes." Adelle looks at the active William has decided upon and stifles a chuckle at the obvious choice, the second most demanded Active at this Dollhouse. "Slayer is a very good choice." She agrees.

* * *

**AN**: Hoped you liked. Would really appreciate it if you could review, thank you!


	2. Treasure

AN: **I'VE CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY!!** Just thought that I would put that out there for any one who has noticed. Xander and Willow are Actives named LaVelle (Xander's middle name) and Red (Spike's nickname for Waillow.)

Thank you to **tibs** for reviewing and those of you who have faved or alerted. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: I have used some lines from the unaired piolet and the unaired 13th episode (What William remember's Adelle saying). As I have clearly stated above all right to Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dollhouse belong to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox, Warner Brothers, and Mutant Enemy. I do not own the characters yada, yada, yada.

* * *

Chapter Two: Treasure

Victor looks down at the food on his plate in consideration then finally comes to a conclusion. "I like apple sauce."

"So do I." Lavelle agrees.

"Yes, it's sweet and smooth." Echo adds.

Dominic scoffs bitterly as he passes by the table. "Yesterday you all were government agents down at Rossum and now your mindless Dolls discussing your love for apple sauce."

"Mr. Dominic." Adelle calls from the open level above with a scold in her voice. She motions for him to come upstairs before she disappears into the elevator.

Red observes Dominic before turning back to the others. "I do not understand what he said but he seems angry."

"Yes." Sierra agrees with a slow nod. "He's mean."

Slayer tilts her head in question as she watches him climb the stairs. "I wonder why he is angry."

"Slayer." Giles greets with a smile as he approaches the table. "It's time for a treatment."

* * *

_"If you engage an Active then she will see you and totally and romantically and chemically fall in utter and unexpected love with you. The imprint will make her an exact match, a girl who's waited her entire life to meet a man like you. Not the money but the man."_

Adelle's words from a few days ago run through William's mind. Dollhouse, an illegal underground organization that provides its elite clientele with programmable human beings they prefer to call Actives. These Actives receive personality imprints that allow them to temporarily become anyone or anything. It is all unquestionably wrong and William knows it. What they do is against his very belief. So why is he now one of their clients then? Ah, yes, to create for just one week the love of his life that he has never had but always longed for.

_"You are a man who can have everything he wants. But this isn't about what you want. This is about what you need. An active doesn't judge, doesn't pretend. This will be the purest, most genuine human encounter of you life. And hers. It is a treasure. One I guarantee you will never, never forget."_

Women only want to be with William now because he has money. Before the money when he use to be even below the 'average Joe', ridiculed by society because they could not and still do not understand him, women would not have even considered him because he was apparently _beneath_ them. That had made trying to find love difficult but now because of his wealth it has become increasingly difficult. He has lost his faith that there is someone in the world made compatible for him that is why he has turned to the Dollhouse.

Adelle had said that this engagement will be a treasure. The problem with a treasure is that the person who has it will either feel grateful that they have even had it or they will feel greedy and desire more. That is why William has planned this...engagement on romantic trip so that it might make it seem like a very spectacular and vivid dream when it is over instead of having it in his everyday life and having it seem more real in the end. He hoped that this will lessen the pain of the loss for this woman, if it all goes well that is.

A young man politely knocks on the open door. "Mr. James the car is ready and waiting. I've called the airport like you've asked, your flight is still on time." He informs William from where he stands in the threshold of the room.

William finishes off his scotch then grabs his coat and follows the man down stairs.

* * *

"Hello, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" Topher asks with his hands behind his back.

"Excited. I've never been to Hawaii before." She exclaims with a bright smile as she gets up out of the chair. "And please call be Buffy."

Topher hesitantly nods, "Will do." He turns around and goes back to the computer. "And people think my name's weird." He mutters under his breathe with a shake of his head.

Giles lends his hand to Buffy and helps her out of the chair. "Well, I suppose you'll be wanting to get changed so that we can leave then?"

Buffy vigorously nods. "The sooner the better."

Giles chuckles. "As I thought."

"Paradise here I come." Buffy praises as her and Giles get into the elevator.


End file.
